12 do 12 de 2012
by Demi Sanders
Summary: E se o mundo acabasse?. Grody


é oneshort!

e contem cenas Hot's e picantes!

Crianças não leiam u.ú  
Shinigami: Então você não pode ler!  
Eu: é mermo '.' *fecha os olhos* melhor assim?  
Shinigami: Assim ta bom! Boa Leitura!

* * *

Morgan Pov's

Estava sozinha no laboratório, todos não estavam lá, também hoje era o dia em que todos dizem que "O Mundo Vai Acabar".

Comecei a ouvir passos, passos pesados, mas quem? Quem teve a coragem de vim hoje?

– Sabia que você estaria aqui. - Sabia que tinha reconhecido aquela voz... Aquela voz tão doce. - O que você fazer aqui?

Greg veio até a mim e me abraçou.

– Só vim pegar uma coisa que eu tinha esquecido.

– O que?

– Você não é dono da minha vida. - Falo com deboche. - Brincadeira. - Beijo ele.

– O que a florzinha veio fazer aqui?

– Eu já disse... Vim atrás do meu celular. - Mostro para ele.

Ele da um leve beijo na minha cabeça e me soltou.

– O que você veio fazer aqui? - Perguntei.

– Vim atrás de você o que mais? - Ele deu um sorriso.

– É "O Fim Do Mundo" esqueceu? - Ri.

– Eu prefiro morrer do seu lado do que longe de você.

– Prova. - Dei um sorriso malicioso.

– Como? - Ele começou a me beijar. -... Assim?

– hmm... - Fechei os olhos.

O sabor dos lábios dele tinha gosto de caramelo...

– Adoro Caramelo... - Falei entre os beijos. - Sabia...? - Ele só deu uma pequena risada.

– Eu... Te... Amo... - Ele falava.

– Não é melhor a gente ir para outro lugar? Um pouco mais... Reservado! - Perguntei enquanto me soltava dos braços dele.

– Okay. - Ele falou me puxando até o carro dele? - Que tal aqui?

– Não - Dei um soquinho no braço dele.

– Então ta.

A gente entrou no carro e ele dirigiu rápido, bem rápido, também tava tudo vazio, que irônico, Las Vegas... A cidade do pecado.

Todo mundo de LV estavam em casa, rezando.

Chegamos rápido no apartamento do Greg.

–-

Lá Dentro.

Estava tudo escuro, ele nem fez questão de ligar as luzes, olhei para os lados e não via mas ele, então resolvi ir para o quarto sozinha.

Entrei no quarto, lá estava mas escuro do que o normal, de repente a porta se fecha e sou jogada na cama.

Ele colocou uma das mãos deles sobre minha boca e outra estava em volta do meu pescoço.

Ele começou a me beijar.

Ele deslizava os lábios dele sobre os meus, ele passava as mãos sobre, era tão bom, era a primeira vez que eu sentia a luxúria percorrer pelo meu corpo pedindo por mais. Greg estava com a cara de que queria mais, muito mais, sem pensar ele foi rasgando minha roupa, aquele nem parecia mas o Greg.

Comecei a tirar a blusa dele, ia ser a minha primeira vez... Sempre pensei que eu teria medo desse dia, mais com ele? Com ele eu vou até para o inferno.

– Eu te amo... - Falei deixando uma lágrima sair, rapidamente ele foi lambendo.

Eu amava Greg mais do que nunca, nem sei como fui tão tonta de só agora perceber, ele era... Não, É a pessoa com quem eu quero viver para sempre... Para toda a eternidade. Mais... Para sempre não existe, então eu quero viver ao lado dele até a minha morte.

– O que foi? - Ele perguntou sem cessar os beijos que ele dava no meu pescoço.

– Nada... - Beijei ele profundamente.

Ele retirou o resto da roupa dele e eu fiz o mesmo.

Dessa vez eu estava por cima e comecei a dar leves beijos em seu peitoral.

Irei morrer ao lado dele! Junto com ele! E se hoje for mesmo "O Fim Do Mundo", pelo menos aproveitei o mundo ao lado dele!

Dessa vez Greg ficou por cima!

– Minha vez. - Ele riu. Ele começou a lamber minha barriga, aquilo era mesmo... digamos... sei la... "Excitante"? Ele começou a morder meu seio.

– Hmm... - Ele estava com cara de que amava me ver gemendo. Ele não teve dó e na hora que eu menos percebo ele penetrou em mim. - AAAWWNNN... - Gemia com vontade para ele ver como eu tava gostando.

Ele gozou dentro de mim e eu também.

Deitamos na cama, ei deitei sobre o peito dele e perguntei - E Se O Mundo Acabasse?

Percebi que ele não entendeu direito a pergunta.

– Se o mundo acabasse, eu estaria feliz de morrer ao seu lado, e ter aproveitado a vida ao seu lado. - Apenas sorri e adormeci sobre o peito dele.

_**ThEnd**_

* * *

Sei que as cenas hot's não ficaram Hot's!  
Shinigami: Mas foi bom ter cortado um pouco!  
Eu: sei... ¬¬ não me culpem se as cenas hot's não ficaram como vocês queriam #acho mas culpem o meu Shinigami  
Shinigami: Como?  
Eu: Calado! Bem obrigada por lerem!  
Prometo que vai ter mas Grody!  
E que o próximo não vai ser oneshot!


End file.
